


A Christmas Disaster

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda tries to cook Kamukura dinner. Oh dear lord.





	A Christmas Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments are appreciated! Merry Christmas everyone. And a happy new year! Hope you all enjoy!

Komaeda had good intentions. 

 

Kamukura has himself thinking that a lot. Whether it be with Komaeda's beliefs or his actions, he knows the boy has good intentions. 

Komaeda had the bright idea to try and make Kamukura a Christmas dinner even though they  _both_ know he can't cook. So, while, Kamukura was out, he started to make the turkey. It was going pretty good until the oven was involved. He put the turkey in the oven and went into the livingroom to wait. After about thirty minutes passed, the house was filled with the scent of something burning. Komaeda shot up and ran into the kitchen. He put on an oven mitt and opened up the oven. The turkey somehow burned into a black crisp. He growled in frustration and took the turkey out. There was no salvaging it. He growled in frustration and threw the turkey away. Maybe the mashed potatoes will work out better. He took a pot out and filled it with water. He set the pot on the stove and turned it on, putting the potatoes in. He walked back into the livingroom to relax for a bit. 

The smell of smoke filled the house. Komaeda's eyes widened and he ran into the kitchen again. Somehow, someway, the potatoes had caught on  _fire_. In a panic, Komaeda grabbed a bucket from under the sink and filled it with water, splashing it on the stove. Of course, this caused the fire to grow. Komaeda started to panic. He was panicking so much he didn't even hear Kamukura walk in. When Kamukura walked in, he immediately smelled the fire and sprinted into the kitchen. He grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the sink(which he put there in case something like this happened), and put the fire out. Thankfully, nothing was damaged too much. The potatoes were practically ashes though, which made Komaeda slump down. 

"Thank you, Izuru," he said with a small smile. 

"Of course. What were you doing?" Kamukura asked, setting the fire extinguisher aside and wrapping his arms around Komaeda. 

"I wanted to make you a nice dinner!" Komaeda explained. "But, ah...it looks like my luck wanted to be unkind to me today." He smiled sheepishly. Kamukura sighed and pat Komaeda's head. 

"You didn't have to. But I appreciate the thought." At least he had good intentions, as usual. Kamukura sighed and kissed Komaeda's head. "How about I clean up and you set up a movie of some sort for us to watch?" Komaeda nodded and walked off to the livingroom, a disappointed expression still on his face. Kamukura shook his head and cleaned up the kitchen quickly. Komaeda put on a random comedy movie and got some blankets for them to wrap up in. Kamukura soon returned and sat on the couch. Komaeda sat next to him and snuggled up to him. 

"I love you, Izuru," Komaeda mumbled. "I'm sorry I'm so incompetent I can't even make dinner."  
  
"You aren't incompetent. You are merely unlucky. And I love you too." Kamukura kissed his head again. The two turned their attention to the movie and spent the rest of the day watching movies and  _not_ setting potatoes on fire. It was a very mellow Christmas, but Kamukura still enjoyed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hooooo!! Hope you all enjoyed the stories I wrote! Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all!!


End file.
